For The Sake Of Winning
by OneOridnaryWriter
Summary: This story follows Sena in his second year of highschool playing for the Deimon devil bats. He shoots for a second christmas bowl but he is put to the test. What is he willing to give up for the sake of winning.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I do not own eye shield 21 please don't sue me I'm broke as a joke. All OC's belong to me unless anyone wants to submit.**

**For The Sake Of Winning **

**Chapter 1:Bad Day Good News**

It was the first day back to school which meant that Sena was officially a second year highschool student, and because of the Devil Bats win at the previous Christmas bowl the Devil Bats would have new recruits wanting to join. With the new recruits the Devil Bats might become a championship team and not just a comeback team. With this thought in his head Sena clenched his fist with the desire to win burning in his heart.

"**Bzzt.. Bzzt.."** His phone vibrated as he took it out to see who was contacting him, none other than Suzuna Taki (Who is now a Deimon student). He went to his inbox and read the message.

"**Ay Sena get your butt down to the team's clubhouse we're having a meeting. -Suzuna"**

As soon as he finished reading he took off towards the clubhouse using his light speed. As he was running the effect of his speed blew dust in people's eyes, blew up skirts, and scared animals, he was already used to all the angry people cursing at him and the occasional fan trying to get a picture of him running. He tried to turn around to apologize to the numerous people angry at him but however he was no Ikkyu as he tripped over his feet while trying to run backwards, he hit the ground and slid a couple yards on the sidewalk due to his light speed running._ "Damn I have got to get Ikkyu to teach me how to run backwards"_ He thought while rubbing the back of his now sore head. He looked down at his clothes and cringed. His pants were ripped at the knees with black marks on the thigh area, his shirt was not as bad as it just had stains on the chest area with small rips on the sleeves. He face palmed_. "What a great way to start the school year."_ **"Bzzt.. Bzzt.."** He took out his phone and gave a small yell at the sight of his badly cracked phone. He was still able to open it and read the message from Suzuna.

"**Hurry up Sena! You-nii said if you're not here in 5 minutes he will have Cerberus come and get you and we both know you don't want that ****- Suzuna"** Great just great because the one thing he needs right now is Hirumas demon dog chasing him. He slowly got up and used his light speed run to get to the club house, he did not have any plans to apologize to any of the people.. well not backwards at least. He got to the club house and slammed the door open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sena with shocked and sympathetic faces well except for Hiruma. " Hey everyone." Sena said sheepishly with a weak smile as he walked over to everyone sitting in a square of huge leather couches big enough to fit everyone, he took his spot next to Suzuna who patted his knee and was about to ask what happened to him until Hiruma beat her to it. "KEKEKEKE what the fuck happened to you fucking shrimp?" He shouted with tears in his eyes because of him laughing to hard. Sena figured he might as well tell the truth because Hiruma would know if he was lying or not. "Well… um…uh, I was trying to apologize to these people while running backwards and I tripped on my feet and fell." He said quietly while looking down. This time only Kurita and Mamori didn't laugh. "Oh boy Sena that is embarrassing MAX." Monta said in between bursts of laughter. "Fucking shrimp fucking fell!" Hiruma said while holding his stomach while laughing. Sena just rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys it isn't that funny! Can we just get to the meeting already?" Sena snapped obviously irritated at everyone's light hearted teasing. "It is pretty funny! However the shrimp is right." Hiruma said while suddenly getting serious, he reached into his bag pulled out a school uniform and threw it to Sena. "Go get changed shrimp so we can get to the meeting already." Hiruma ordered. Sena, not even going to ask where or who he got the clothes from happily obliged and went into the changing room to get dressed. He changed at light speed because he obviously did not want to have Hiruma mad at him for holding up the meeting, he put his ripped clothes into his club locker and ran into the meeting room. He again took his usual spot next to Suzuna. Everyone looked at Hiruma expectantly. "Everyone here knows that Fucking fatty, baldy, old man, mana-jerk and myself can't play this season due to the fact that we are third years… however." Hiruma said with a sudden evil glint in his eyes. "I plan on blackmailing the board of education with these photos so that they allow all third years to participate in all club activities." Everyone gasped with shock, that shock soon turned into celebration! Kurita was hugging Hiruma, Yukimitsu was cheering with everyone but Musashi was not convinced. "Wait, wait, wait. Let's not get our hopes up how do we even know if this plan is going to work?" Musashi asked. "Kekekeke… I'm glad you asked fucking old man!" Hiruma said as he pulled out a file. "I'm sure that the board would not want these to leak!" He said with a very evil laugh. Hiruma threw the file on the rable as Musashi opened it, as soon as he looked at it he had a very embarrassed look on his face. "Umm I see your point." He said. "I wanna see!" Suzuna said as Musashi tried to stop her but Hiruma held him back. Suzuna grabbed the file and looked at it with a smiling face for a solid 3 minutes before dropping it and walking into the bathroom. An ear piercing shriek could be heard from the clubs female restroom. Kurita picked up the file and looked at it before fainting. Everyone passed along the file while everyone shrieked, excused themselves to the restroom to throw up, passed out, or cried. All but Mamori who already saw the pictures earlier. The file finally came into Senas hands as he looked at the file containing about 10 pictures of important members of the board of education doing some vulgar things. He threw the file to Hiruma with a shocked look on his face. No one dared to ask Hiruma how he got those photos. Suzuna finally came back and sat down next to Sena. "Remember that there is practice afterschool and if anyone doesn't show or is late… ILL KILL YOU! Now have a good day at school." Hiruma said with a bone chilling smile. Everyone left except for Suzuna and Sena who were trying to wake up Taki. "Ya Sena what classes do you have today?" Suzuna asked. "Um let me see." He replied while taking out his schedule.

**Sena Kobayakawa Class Schedule (Year 2 student)**

**1: Algebra (A-213)**

**2:English (C-207)**

**3: photography (B-203)**

**4: PE (Gym)**

**5: Culinary (D-100)**

**6:Science (A-102) **

**7: History (C-301)**

Suzuna looked over his schedule with happiness radiating from her body. "YAY WE HAVE ALMOST ALL THE SAME CLASSES! Except I have advanced history." She said while tackle hugging him to the floor. She was squealing with excitement till she opened her eyes to see that she was on top of him, so close together that their noses were touching. She quickly got off of him. "S-sorry about that Sena!" She said nervously. _"Idiot now he thinks your weird! But I couldn't help myself I was so happy and he's just so cute! Wait.. WHAT AM I SAYING!"_ She thought with a face palm. "Hahaha its okay Suzuna I liked the hug," Sena said with a smile. _"What did I just say?! Now she's gonna know I like her_!" He thought with a mental groan. "Really?" She asked nervous but excited. _"Maybe he likes me back" _"Ummm of course I liked it silly friends should like other friend's hugs right?" He answered. _"Nice save Sena."_ "Oh.." She said. _"Idot of course he doesn't like you like that don't get your hopes up!" _She mentally scolded herself. "Hahaha yeah now maybe we should wake up your brother before class starts." Sena suggested. "Ya." Suzuna replied. They looked at a fainted Taki on the ground with one leg in the air muttering "How can this be!" Obviously still shocked by the pictures. Sena laughed while Suzuan face palmed "Idiot." She muttered.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of "For The Sake Of Winning"! I plan to keep the story alive so I will be trying to update AT LEAST once a day. I love the SenaxSuzuna couple I don't understand why it's hated lol. Anyways because this is the debut day ill try to upload 3 times knowing me though it might only be 2 hahah. If you want to have an Oc in this fan fiction please fill out this form**

**Name:**

**Grade:**

**Postiton:**

**Number:**

**40 time:**

**Bench press:**

**School:**

**Abilities:**

**Physical look:**

**Mental/ physical strength:**

**Anything else:**

**Well bye and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	2. New Students

**Sena: Hey ordinary just wants to say that he doesn't own eyeshield 21 so please don't sue him *sweat drop***

**Hiruma: If you sue him I will kill you YA-HA**

**Ordinary: Hahaha thanks guys. Now onto the story**

**Chapter 2: New kids**

After numerous attempts at waking up Taki they finally… decided to leave him in the clubroom. "I swear that idiot is so embarrassing to be around." Suzuna sighed while crossing her arms in frustration. Sena just laughed and patted her shoulders as they made their way to A building. "Uggh! Sena I hate math… why don't we just skip?" She said with a wink. Sena turned beet red. "S-Suzuna we can't do something like that it's the first day of school!" Suzuna pushed Senas arm lightly. "Relax Sena I was only joking." He scratched the back of his head as they walked up the stairs of A building side by side. "Hey we didn't look at anyone else's schedule." Suzuna mentioned. "Oh yeah that's right… I hope we have classes with some of the team." Sena said hopefully. The duo finally reached the door of A-213. Sena opened the door for Suzuna. "Why thank you handsome." She purred with a wink. "Oh um y-your welcome." Sena stuttered. _"She called me handsome… SHE CALLED ME HANDSOME! DO I CALL HER PRETTY? OR EVEN BEAUTIFUL? Of course not Sena it was probably just a joke, you don't want to weird her out… even though she is quite beautiful." _He thought with a blush. _"Damn he sure is cute when he is embarrassed, I just might have to do that more often."_ Suzuna thought with a smirk. "SENA SUZUNA SIT OVER BY ME! YOU GUYS SHOWED UP MAX EARLY JUST LIKE ME COME OVER AND SIT OVER HERE!" Monta yelled from his seat in the back of the class sitting alone in the row with 5 seats still available, Monta's yell snapped both of them out of their thoughts. _"Early?"_ Sena thought and checked the time on his phone, he was barely able to make out time on the cracked screen but he was definitely sure that the time said 7:45 and class starts at 8:00 so they arrived 15 minutes early to class. Sena walked over to his already chatting friends. "Sena you won't believe this but Monta has the exact same schedule as you!" Suzuna said. "Yeah isn't this lucky MAX!"Monta said rather loudly. "Yeah this is lucky Monta." Sena said happily with a huge smile on his face. The trio talked for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes. "I wish time would go max faster because I wanna go to practice already!" Monta said while eating a banana for his breakfast. "I just can't wait for the season to start now that all our third years can play." The three shuddered at the memory of the pictures. "I'm glad that Hiruma will be captaining us again." Sena added in. "Monta, wouldn't it be cool if Sena got to captain the team?" Said Suzuna. "That would be max cool but I think I would make a max good team captain!" Monta said with confidence. "Haha Im sure it will be Hiruma again." Sena said.

Suzuna was about to say something but was interrupted by the door opening, and in stepped the HAHA brothers. "Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano! You guys are in this class too!" Sena said happily. "Why else would be here?" Jumonji said with a chuckle as the trio made their way to the back row. "Wow Eyeshield 21, catching ace Monta, cheer team captain Suzuna, and the HAHA brothers are in my class!" Exclaimed an excited girl in the front. As soon as they heard the word brothers the three stopped in their tracks. They turned around facing the poor girl. "Uh oh." Suzuna muttered. "WE ARE NOT RELATED!" The three yelled right in the poor girls face. "Y-yes im sorry please forgive me." She said. Calling them brothers was a mistake she and the rest of the class would never make again. Kuroki was about to say something until the teacher came in right in time for the beginning bell. "Settle down you 3!" The teacher looked to be in her 30's with black hair and a small body probably only a couple centimeters taller than Suzuna. "Sorry miss." The three said. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." The teacher said. They turned to the girl. "Sorry." The three said. "It's okay sorry for calling you guys brothers." She said with a smile. "No it's our fault for over reacting and yelling at you." Jumonji said. _"She's kind of cute… you idiot why did you yell at her?" _He thought as the three turned to sit in the back next to Sena. "By the way my name is not miss, it is ." The teacher said to the students. The class went on for a while as Sena looked out the window to see a butler resembling Hiruma helping two kids out of a cab. "So if x equals q and you subtract 43 and add 2 you get 80." told the class. "Does everyone get it?" In response everyone just groaned. "Im taking that as a yes." She said. Suddenly the class phone rang. "Hello 's class…. Okay send them up." She said and hung up the phone. "Okay students we will be having two new students joining our class today." As soon as she said that the Hiruma looking butler opened the door. "Kekeke enjoy your class." He said and left. The two foreigners came into the class both the about the size of Jumonji one a little taller and one a little shorter. They both had light brown skin, and black eyes, the shorter boy had a fo hawk and the taller medium length hair that he didn't style, both had brown hair. The shorter one had an easygoing aura while the taller a more serious one."Well that was an interesting fellow." The shorter of the two said. "That was Hiruma wasn't it?" Sena whispered. "Max definitely." Monta said and the devil bats nodded in agreement. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves." Said with a smile. "Why don't you go first Bryan?" The shorter one said to the taller one. "Um my name is Bryan Valdez. Im 16 and I like to play football. I moved here from California I went to Orange Lutheran High school, where I played as a starting linebacker for my schools football team." Bryan said. "How nice. How about you young man?" said to the shorter one. "I am Nicholas Kyle I also like to play football, I am 15 and I moved here from California. Bryan and I used to be neighbors. I was a starting wide receiver for De la Salle high. Pleasure to meet you all." Nick Said with a big smile. "How nice, why don't you take a seat in the back." The teacher said to Bryan and Nick. They both nodded and sat down in front of Sena and the team. "You guys like football?" Sena asked. "Not like, love." Nick replied. "You're a wide receiver? So am I that's MAX cool!" Monta said. "You are? That's awe-" Nick said but was cut off by Bryan. "Not just a wide receiver he was the ace receiver of De La Salle the football team that never loses." The devil bats all had shocked looks on their faces. "The team that never loses?" Kuroki asked. "He's over exaggerating." Nick said while laughing. "We have lost before." He said. "Not in 10 years you haven't." Bryan said while looking at the board while the teacher was lecturing. "Well what about you? Ultimate linebacker of Orange Lutheran high the ultimate defensive team the team that never lets anyone score?" Nick said while patting Bryans back. "Well you cant say we didn't let anyone score because you beat our team 77-0 in the ultimate bowl." Bryan said. "It was a good game." Nick said. "It wasn't a game it was a slaughtering." Bryan said cringing. "Must I remind you that you had 4 interceptions and 7 sacks that game?" Nick countered. "Doesn't matter a loss is a loss." Bryan said finalizing the argument. _"Who are these people."_ Sena thought while hearing about the amazing stats. "Can I see your schedules?" Suzuna asked. They both nodded and showed her their schedules… exactly like Sena's. "Wow Sena they have the same schedule as you." She replied in fake shock. _"Hiruma."_ Thedevil bats thought. "You two should come to our practice!" Jumonji said. "Funny thing is that funny butler mentioned that to and said we had to go. So we will definitely be there." Nick said. The rest of the school day went by with Jumonji looking at the pretty girl they yelled at, Togano reading manga, Kuroki playing on his game buddy, Suzuna texting, Sena looking out the window, Monta eating, Nick sleeping, and Bryan taking notes. The school bell rang and everyone rushed to the club room. Everyone changed into their uniforms except for Bryan and Nick who were given black warm up jerseys. Nick sporting the number 27 and Bryan the number 54. Everyone gathered onto the field where Hiruma was waiting. "The butler?" Nick said in surprise. "No, that's our quarter back Hiruma." Kurita told him. Nick still shocked just agreed with it. "Before we start our practice because im sure everyone already knows these two." Hiruma said pointing at Nick and Bryan who had introduced themselves in the locker room. "We have an important matter to discuss… THE NEW TEAM CAPTAIN!" Hiruma yelled wickedly. "It will not be me this year, this is someone the third years and myself have hand picked..the new captain is…

**AN:Thanks for reading :3**

**Sena: But who wins?**

**Ordinary: Sena you already know. *face palm***


End file.
